Prince John's plan to capture Robin Hood/Testing the disguises
Here is how Prince John begins his evil plan in Mickey Mouse and Robin Hood. On that very day, There was a fanfare and parade on account of the Archery Tournament. Prince John: (chuckles) Hiss, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'etat, to coin a Norman phrase. Sir Hiss: Ooh. Oh, yes indeed, Sire. Your plan to capture Robin Hood, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy in public is sheer genius. (chuckles) Prince John: Hiss, no one sits higher than the king. (lower his neck down) Must I remind you, Hiss? (tsk tsk tsk tsk) Sir Hiss: Do... Do forgive me, Sire. I didn't mean to... Prince John: My trap is baited and set. And then revenge! Ah! Revenge! Mr. Winkie: Shh. Not so loud, Sire. Remember, only the three of us know. And your secret is our secret. Sir Hiss: He's right you know! (hissing at his ear) Prince John: Stop. (chuckles) Stop hissing in my ear. (realizing) Secret? What secret? Sir Hiss: Why, the capture of Robin Hood, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy, Sire. Prince John: Those insolent blackguards. Ooh! I'll show Robin Hood who wears the crown! Sir Hiss: I share your loathing, Sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise... who dared to rob you and make you look so utterly ridiculous. Prince John: Enough! (missed his head) Hiss, you deliberately dodged. Sir Hiss: But-But-But, Sire, please... Prince John: Stop snivelling and hold still. Sir Hiss: (gets hit in the head) Thank you, Sire. Meanwhile, Maid Marian and Lady Kluck are arriving at the Archery Tournament. Maid Marian: Oh, Klucky. I am so excited. But how will I recognize him? Lady Kluck: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, My dear. Minnie Mouse: It sure is going to be so wonderful, Daisy. I sure hope Mickey will be here to see it. Daisy Duck: I'll say, too bad Donald wasn't here either. Sylvia Marpole: Now, Girls. Let's just witness the tournament to see who'll win. Robin Hood: There she is, Fellas. Isn't she beautiful? Little John: Cool it, Lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. Robin Hood: Ah, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. Launchpad McQuack: (chuckles) Yeah. But your mom ain't here. You gotta fool Old Bushel Britches. Mickey Mouse: Meanwhile, Donald, Goofy, and I will be on our disguise to surprise the girls. So, Robin tested his disguise in front of the Sheriff of Nottingham. Robin Hood: Sheriff, Your Honour? Sheriff of Nottingham: Yeah. Robin Hood: Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. Sheriff of Nottingham: Well, now, thank you. Oh... Excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. Little John: Hey, old Rob's not a bad actor. But wait'll he sees this scene we lay on Prince John. Scrooge McDuck: Just remember, Launchpad. Act like you're a real bodygaurd Launchpad McQuack: I'm all over it, Mr. McDee. Horace Horsecollar: Well, here goes nothin'. So, They've walked up to Prince John in their disguises. Little John: Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful. Prince John: (chuckles) He has style, hey, Hiss? (speaking French) Little John: (chuckles) Ya took the words right outta my mouth, P.J. Prince John: P.J. I like that. Do you know, I do. Hiss, put it on my luggage. P.J. (chuckles) P.J. Yes. Sir Hiss: Humph! And you? Who might you be, Sir? Little John: I am Sir Reginald, Duke of Chutney. (puts his hat on his mouth) And don't stick your tongue out at me, Kid. Scrooge McDuck: And I am Count Orlock of Limburger, And these are my two bodyguards. Little John: And now, Your Mightiness, (about to kiss his rings) allow me to lay some protocol on you. Prince John: Oh, no. Forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. Little John: (sits down) Thanks, P.J. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could ya? The royal box. (feels a twitch) Oh! Hey! Hey, what the... (notice Sir Hiss) Oh, uh, excuse me, Buster. Sir Hiss: "Buster"? You, Sir, have taken my seat. Then, The three of them laughed at Hiss. Prince John: Hiss, with you around, who needs a court jester? (as they finished laughing) Now, get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. Sir Hiss: You... You-You mean, I... I'm being dismissed? Little John: You heard His Mightiness. (drops him) Move it, Creepy. Get lost. Be gone, Long one. Sir Hiss: (slithering away) What cheek! "Creepy. Buster. Long one." Who does that dopey duke think he is? Alan-A-Dale: Now, he's up to somethin', Friar. Friar Tuck: Yeah. Come on. Just as they followed Sir Hiss, J. Thaddeus Toad and his companions begin to steal the gold without the guards knowing. Angus MacBadger: Alright, Lads. We have to carry as much gold we need to feed the poor. J. Thaddeus Toad: Right away, Angus. Water Rat: Hurry, Moley. Before the guards see us. Mole: Coming, Ratty. So, they took off with Cyril disguising as one of the guards. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225